The Day I met that Mysterious guy
by Elena Ortega
Summary: A female junior was putting everything on her shoulders because she thought that everything will go her way until she will meet a mysterious guy who happens to be her classmate and was known to be "Mr. popular". When will her life begin after meeting that guy will she feel awful or in love?


It's a good thing that my parents allowed me to stay on my own in this apartment that her friend owns the owner says that I would stay for free but I can't, and I don't want to create a fuss knowing that I'm a P-word (for royalty) so that's it I'm going to school; now I'm in Junior year of high school life but there is something bothers me I wonder what it is but, I have a bad feeling about this but it doesn't matter it's my day, new year, new life and no one is going to mess it up for me this year.

Chapter 1:

The day I met you

I can't believe that only one year left and I'm going to graduate high school and my course in college is OMG! I haven't decided what course I'm going to take yet oh I'm in trouble but get a hold of yourself Lia breathe sigh... you can do this after all you're you-know-what and all you can surpass this challenge you can do anything oh yeah now I'm ready to rock n roll. I'm on class A this classroom hasn't changed a bit it's still same old-same old and my class mate greeted me "hey Lia been a long summer right?" they said. And I nodded and smiled then I went outside to check if the library is open because I have to return the book I borrowed and I got bumped into someone "hey!" I said and then I saw a tall handsome guy with the face of a prince and I thought _is he from another planet or he's the prince of school Mr. Popular or some sort_ "I'm sorry, next time I should watch my step before I could bump into a bug (meaning me)" he said. Then he stood up and left me on the floor what a rude guy and he didn't even helped me get up and he's starting to get on my nerves! _Sheesh, what a grouch! _I saw the library was open but the Librarian said: "sorry Lia but you will have to return it to me tomorrow because I'm busy right now and maybe you could help me arrange this books in their proper shelves." I nodded I helped her relocate the books this time I used my speed and there I'm finished After I placed the last book on the last shelf the librarian saw me and her mouth was wide "please keep it as a secret Ma'm I want to live as a normal person and I mean you no harm I swear it." I said "well you only use your powers when someone needs your help right?" she asked and I nodded the she nodded too she's going to do everything in her power to keep my secret.

Schools out time to go home I brought my keys to my house I only walk home because the school is just near my house it will only take five minutes to get there back and forth now there it is again that guy I got bumped into was in the same class as I was I can't believe it! Oh I wish that he will not notice me Mr. Idiot that's for sure I'm writing my poem and the topic that was assigned to me was about "Love" and since I'm part of the student council it's my duty to get it done for the school papers and the school magazine for this year and next year's latest news about high school life there's so much to do and I will only present the letter from the principal to my teachers from class A so that I will be automatically exempted from my Academics because I'm the only one they could count on and it's like I'm back being a princes that has to do a lot of duties because there are many people who were expecting great things from me and I can't let them down and I'm putting everything on my shoulders as I work so hard so that everything will go just as the way I plan but sometimes it gets better.

I'm still not finish with my paperwork for the school magazine and it's almost time for the school to close so I save the file in my USB and left I got home so fast because I don't want to get behind my schedule so I cooked my dinner and ate it, I washed the dishes then I resume my work and then I'm almost finish when someone knocked at the door. I opened the door and I saw Shuusei-kun he was wearing his civilian and a bag "can I stay over for a while because my house was under renovation and the landowner says that you only have one room so I still want to live near you because you're the only person I know who lives next door" he explained. Then I kind of feel sorry for him he doesn't have any contact with so I let him stay I cooked him dinner when he tasted it his face was filled with happiness "this is incredible! It's delicious!" he said. I smiled because it's my first time someone really likes my cooking skills even though my course is journalist but I'd still haven't given up my skills because someday, I will use this as a weapon in making my life a successful one.

Finally! I'm finished with my work and I'm going to get ready for bed I brushed my teeth wore my pj's there I'm ready for bed but Shuusei was right behind me he hold my hips "why don't we sleep together?" he asked. "no, we'll sleep with this..." I slid the separating curtain so that he can't get any wrong ideas about touching me because if he do I would make him feel sorry that but I can tell that he is smiling but why does my heart beats so fast when I'm right next to him?...


End file.
